Marlena Moreau (mirror)
| Father = | Spouse(s) = (2269-2295) | Died = 2295 | Other Relatives = several elder siblings | Affiliation = Terran Republic | PrevAssign = Empress Consort of the Terran Empire (2277–2293) | Rank = Commander | altimage = 220px|Character image. | altcaption = Marlena and her future husband . }} In the mirror universe, Marlena Moreau was a female who lived during the 23rd century. She was an Imperial Starfleet officer who subsequently became the Empress Consort of the Terran Empire from 2277 to 2293. She had several elder siblings. Her father regularly beat her as a child, particularly after he had been drinking. After she became the Empress Consort, she summoned her father to swear his loyalty to her in person in the Kyoto Imperial Palace. Although Marlena had expected this to her moment of triumph after years of suffering at his hands, she took no pleasure in the experience. She instead felt pity for her father, who was by then a broken man. ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}) ISS Enterprise In 2264, Moreau helped Commander gather information about Captain of the . Kirk then used this information in the assassination of Pike, which led to Kirk's promotion to captain of the Enterprise. ( |The Greater Good}}) In 2267, Moreau was still aboard the Enterprise and was serving as the captain's woman. When the James T. Kirk of the primary universe exchanged places with his counterpart due to a transporter accident, she soon realised that he was not her Kirk as he showed mercy to both the s and the injured , who had orders to assassinate the captain if he did not exterminate the Halkans as he had been ordered to do by the Terran Empire. Using the Tantalus field, Moreau thwarted 's attempt to assassinate Kirk by killing his henchmen. She sought to accompany Kirk, Leonard McCoy, Montgomery Scott and Nyota Uhura to the primary universe but she was told that that was impossible as the transporter power was balanced for only four people. Moreau held a phaser on them but she was soon incapacitated by Uhura. She and Spock, who had mind melded with McCoy and thus learned the truth, then assisted the landing party in returning to their own universe but not before Kirk convinced Spock to steer the Terran Empire in a more peaceful direction. Shortly after the landing party returned to the primary universe, Kirk met Moreau's primary universe counterpart, a lieutenant serving in the 's chemistry department, on the bridge. Spock remarked that Kirk's reaction was one of recognition. Kirk replied that he had never met her before but that he thought the two of them could become friends. ( ) Spock's plan Almost immediately after the mirror universe Kirk returned to his Enterprise, Spock assassinated him and became the ship's captain. However, he was unable to save the Halkans as the Kirk of the primary universe had urged him to do. Marlena soon became Spock's wife and was with him throughout his career as he rose to Grand Admiral of the Imperial Starfleet and later Emperor of the Terran Empire. She supported his movement to disarm the Empire and transform it into the Terran Republic, which occurred in 2293. However, she did not always approve of Spock's methods. In 2287, she strongly objected to his decision to exterminate all the joined except for after his erstwhile protégée, Captain learned that several Trill symbionts in the symbiont pools in the Caves of Mak'ala on Trill had become infested with a hostile parasitic intelligence. Spock justified his actions on the basis that the parasites could ultimately pose a threat to not only his plans to dismantle the Terran Empire but all sentient life in the galaxy. He told his wife that he spared Curzon's life as a reminder of what he had done and what he had become. Conversely, in 2281, Moreau regarded Spock's decision to have his mother killed after she began to suspect that he planned to dismantle the Empire as a necessary evil. She desperately wanted children and repeatedly asked her husband to reconsider his decision not to have any. However, Spock always refused as he believed that it would be wrong to bring a child into the world given that they were planning to dismantle the Terran Empire and its future would be uncertain. ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}) In the late 23rd century, while reported officially as being on , Moreau secretly attended a conference with her husband. The purpose of the conference was to organize Vulcans into a silent resistance, following the anticipated downfall of the Terran Republic. ( |The Mirror-Scaled Serpent}}) In 2295, Marlena stood by her husband in the Forum of the Terran Republic when the forces of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance invaded Earth and executed her and Spock. ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}) ''Dark Mirror'' By most accounts, she underwent a change of loyalties after the return of her captain's counterpart to the primary universe. ( ) ''The Mirror Universe Saga'' In another permutation of the mirror universe, she served in 's underground in 2285. It may have been she who convinced Dr. Marcus to question the Empire, because in that timeline did not come around to that way of thinking until much later. ( ) ''Mirror Universe Trilogy'' In another permutation of the mirror universe, Marlena suffered the same fate as Spock did: Kirk had her hanged outside Starfleet Command Headquarters in 2267. ( ) Appendices Connections External links * * category:humans category:humans (23rd century) category:mirror universe characters category:imperial Starfleet personnel category:iSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel category:captain's women category:2295 deaths